elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eldersblood Peak
Eldersblood Peak is a dragon lair located in . The mountain top is covered in ice and snow but the hand of man is evident. The peak has been leveled off with giant stone work and look out points which offer a commanding view over the surrounding area; High Hrothgar can be seen in the distance. Location Eldersblood Peak is located on top of a mountain southwest of Morthal. There are four routes to access this location: #From Morthal – From the fast travel point, a valley leads southeast to a path. Proceeding right (west) down the path leads to a bridge with a waterfall to the left (south). Immediately across the bridge, a slight valley leads up to the left (south). Up the hill directly to the south is the river that forms the waterfall seen at the bridge. Directly across the river is a dirt path that continues on to the south, but that is not the path to follow. Instead, there is a path due east from the two islands in the river. Climbing up over rocks, a path is found that leads to the right (south) to start. The path follows a series of switch-backs leading up the mountain to a hunters' camp and then further up to North Cold Rock Pass and finally to stone stairs leading to the top. #From Rannveig's Fast – On the south side of the mountain is the ancient tomb, Rannveig's Fast. From here the stone stairs up the south face of the mountain lead to Cold Rock Pass. The pass leads to the other side of the mountain exiting at North Cold Rock Pass. From here the path up the hill leads to the peak. #It is also possible to climb and jump up the cliffs. Description A large Word Wall dominates one side of the peak's upper platform area. This Word Wall teaches a word of the Dragon Shout Disarm. Enemies *Several frost trolls guard this ancient dragon lair if the quest "Dragon Rising" has not yet completed. *After "Dragon Rising" has been completed, most of the frost trolls will have been killed. However, a leveled dragon will take their place afterwards. Notable items *At the top of the peak is the Word Wall for the shout Disarm. *A large unlocked chest is on the right side of the Word Wall. *Several potions on a table to the left of one of the sets of stairs. Bugs * In certain circumstances if learning the word while absorbing the Eldersblood dragon's soul, the soul will not be gained. * Sometimes after clearing the area, another dragon will spawn in the lair. When killed, it will not release a dragon soul. In some cases, the dragon will not even turn to bones as usual. * The dragon may not be able to be injured by attacks. * Sometimes, while absorbing the dragon soul and reading the Word Wall, it will take considerably longer for the Dragonborn to "learn" the word of power. By staring at the wall for as long as it takes, the Dragonborn will learn the word but the music usually heard while learning a new word will not play. The delayed sound effects may continue to occur afterwards (e.g.: The 'discovering a new location' track is delayed upon discovering a new area). At this point, crashing can be prevented by saving and reloading the game. * Sometimes if the Dragonborn gets a bounty to kill a dragon at Eldersblood Peak, there will be no map marker and no dragon there. *The dragon is sometimes frozen in the air above. In this state, it can be shot with arrows but will not die. Reloading does not seem to fix but fast traveling to another location and then back will fix it. Appearances * de:Ahnenblutspitze es:Pico de la Sangre de los Antiguos ru:Пик Древних fr:Pic d'Antésang Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations